


Bloom

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lingerie, Masturbation, Other, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi takes some time to appreciate himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be Tadashi being cute in some lacy undies. I fucked up.

Tadashi pulls out the box for what seems like the tenth time, not removing its contents but stroking the silken fabric within. It’s even softer than it looks, and he shivers just a little bit when he thinks about it hugging the slopes and planes of his bare body. Of the hunger it will elicit. 

Eyes closed, Tadashi takes it out of its package for the first time since the embarrassing trip to the shop to buy it.

It’s cream-colored and all lace, from the smooth halter-style strap all the way down to the flowing babydoll hem. He is slightly wary of the matching panties, but more because he isn’t sure how to put them on.

Humming, he strokes the fabric again before stripping away his work clothes until he’s in his underwear. He holds the negligee up to his chest, relishing the feel of it against his naked skin. Smoothing out the skirt, Tadashi sways his hips back and forth, and he enjoys the swish of lace brushing his thighs more than he would think possible.

Looking back and forth nervously, despite knowing in his mind that he’s alone in the room, he slides the garment over his head. He can’t stifle his groan at the sensation of the lace dragging downwards on his skin as it settles in place, at the way it hugs his hips and chest.

The halter neck leaves his shoulders bare, nearly ever freckle exposed as the reverse side plunges down to the small of his back. The air in the room is cool, but he doesn’t dislike the way the chill wakes up his skin. Makes the brush of lace on his gooseflesh set his nerves alight.

His eyelids droop down as he slowly edges off his underwear. Every fiber of the clothes on his body stimulates the itch blossoming in his lower belly, and he gasps as the cool air hits his hardening arousal. 

“Mmm,” he moans, chest heaving as he lolls his head back to catch his breath. 

Tadashi only wanted a little bit of something special when he bought this get-up, to spice things up a little. Never in his wildest dreams did he consider the idea that it had this kind of power. That it would turn him on so swiftly.

And the panties send his nerves into a frenzy as he drags them up the soft flesh of his thighs. Teeth baring down on his bottom lip, Tadashi’s eyes slide closed as he tugs the scant bit of lace over his leaking cock. The slight abrasion of the cloth’s texture as it cradles his most sensitive self makes his breath hitch.

Tadashi crosses the room, tugging the hoodie slung over his mirror onto the floor, and gasps when he sees himself.

Cheeks flushed, the faint light of the lamp on his nightstand casts a glow around the pale fabric, haloing his entire silhouette. Minute slivers of skin peek through the pattern of lace, spelling out an intricate pattern on Tadashi’s pale flesh as a night sky’s worth of freckles decorate the flesh above.

A trembling hand reaches up and traces the lines of his face highlighted in lamplight, and Tadashi’s jaw slowly drops as he realizes what he sees. Takes it in, in its entirety.

He feels . . . beautiful. Every hollow and curve and lace-covered plane are exotic and wild, quietly humming with desire as he devours this unfamiliar image. This brand new revelation of something inside him he isn’t sure he understands yet.

Slowly, two fingers slip inside of his mouth, and he makes eye contact with his own reflection as his tongue works around them. Tadashi lets them sink in as far as they’ll go, until the back of his throat protests. Farther and farther, he pushes them in until his knuckles meet his lips and all he can taste is the tang of the sweat on his hands.

Tadashi pulls his fingers out of his mouth and stares at them, glistening with saliva. As he directs his gaze back to the mirror, he follows their trail as they drift down to the beribboned hem of the panties and slip underneath. With a groan, he scissors his fingers around his cock and runs them up and down the length.

A ragged moan tears out of him as he squeezes his eyes shut and keeps his hand moving. Slow, fluid strokes build the pressure coiling inside Tadashi’s abdomen as the room is regaled with his breathy cries of pleasure.

Once again, Tadashi meets his own eyes in the mirror as he works himself, and he relishes the sight of his desire-wrought countenance. This is him. All him. His deepest, truest self. And for the first time in a long time, maybe even ever, Tadashi can see the power of passion inside of himself. It belongs only to him and the one person he chooses to share it with.

With a groan, he comes into his palm. His forehead thumps against the mirror, cool against his heated skin as he pants. Puffs of breath fog the mirror for a quick second before they are absorbed into the chill of the room.

His chest heaves as he pulls his hand up, oozing with come. Curious, his tongue darts out as he steals a taste. Bitter. Salty. Kind of a nasty texture.

 _Me_.

Raising his gaze once again to the mirror, Tadashi’s tongue lashes out and licks a harsh stripe of it out of his hand and he swallows it. His face pinches at the flavor, but he doesn’t stop until it’s all gone. He closes his eyes and hums at the mantle of well-being that settles over his entire body.

The bedroom door opens and arms wrap around his waist from behind. Tadashi leans into the embrace.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” he is asked, and Tadashi hums in reply.

Lips meet over his shoulder, and soon layers are shed as Tadashi decides that he wants to share this part of himself with someone else. Someone who he shares the rest of his life with.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
